


Личное исключение

by Gavrusssha



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив был молод, более чем здоров, и его мозги медленно убивал спермотоксикоз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Личное исключение

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChajnayaChashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/gifts).



> Таймлайн «Гражданки», но Джарвис уполз. Это фик - подарок для ЧайнаяЧашка, и написан по ее идее.

В чем Кэп был хорош, в том был хорош. Он знал это, окружающие знали это, и он знал, что они знают. Каждый человек имеет право любить свой талант. 

Клинт знал, что он-то хорош во всем; а кэп просто, сука, хорош: как он ходит, вот как он ходит, а. Клинт удерживал занесенную длань от шлепка – оборвет же, на своих методистских рефлексах оборвет, и никакие извинения – потом – не будут так же хороши, как родная рука, спросите Барнса. 

Тем диковиннее было обнаружить, что кэп подпирает косяк на входе в его, клинтову, территорию. Стоял он основательно – в ближайшее тысячелетие косяку падение не грозило.  
\- Красиво, - оценил вслух Клинт. – Но надо тебя перекрасить под цвет столярки.  
\- Я… - чеша в затылке, обстоятельно начал кэп и заглох.  
\- Ты?.. – Клинт поставил лук на подставку и завертел головой в поисках стеклянного блеска. Куда-то он в прошлый раз поставил початую бутылку. В комнате, надо сказать, был не просто бардак, а бардак, который уже становился эволюционным первобульоном. – Кэп, я вижу, что это ты. Свой обширный монолог тебе придется прокомментировать.  
Из волн хаоса он выдернул вожделенный скотч и, вежливый, как английская литература, показал Роджерсу:  
\- Будешь?  
\- Тыжеспшьсостарком, - издал трель кэп, запустив себе в пшеничную шевелюру обе руки.  
Клинт решил, что вот оно, свершилось – надрался с одного глотка.  
\- Прости, Стив, повтори. - Попросил он. – Мне тут черт знает что послышалось.  
Кэп взял себя в руки видимым усилием своей титанической воли.  
\- Ты же спишь со Старком? – четко выговорил он, и теперь ослышаться было невозможно. Клинт залюбовался импрессионистскими закатными оттенками, вспыхнувшими на щеках сокровища нации и стремительно распространившимися куда-то под его костюм. Но в скульптурном отношении лицо кэпа оставалось безупречным.  
Клинт пораскинул мозгами.  
\- Со Старком, - протянул он. – И с Наташей. И с Беннером. И даже с Тором – но это совсем уж по пьяни.  
Судя по тому, что глаза Стива немедленно разъехались на пол-лица, шутить сейчас не стоило. То есть, шутить всегда стоило, конечно, но аудитория у него тут собралась неблагодарная. Клинт еще глотнул.  
\- Я так понимаю, - сказал он. - Что это была посылка. Теперь должен последовать силлогизм.  
\- Хм… - сказал Кэп, и Клинт понял, что это все. То есть, все звуки, которые Стив способен сейчас самостоятельно издать даже под страхом смерти – своей и всего населения Нью-Йорка. США. Планеты. 

«Бедный пацан», - подумал Клинт, подходя. – «Разморозить разморозили, а оживить забыли». Бедный пацан смотрел на него с надеждой с высоты своих двух метров. 

***

Спроси кто кэпа, он бы не согласился. Он чувствовал себя достаточно живым. Когда волна адреналина после миссии и тренировок стекала из надпочечников пониже, то даже слишком живым. Снилось такое, что утром за кофе неловко было глядеть в глаза сокомандникам. Глядеть не в глаза было попросту опасно. Наташа вот безо всякой жалости к нему выходила к завтраку в футболке – только в футболке. Милой, в общем-то, футболке, с нарисованными на ней мультипликационными волком и зайчиком, но она, эта футболка, с трудом прикрывала ей попу. Два белых бедра и сверху заячья лапа – эта картина органично встроилась в его сны. Он изучал стену цвета яичной скорлупы возле холодильника и изучил ее к настоящему времени до последней трещинки – видеть он ее уже больше не мог, эту стену. 

Его окружали чрезвычайно, патологически сексапильные люди, а его проблему можно было, в общем, определить безо всякой докторской степени. Он был молод, более чем здоров, и его мозги медленно убивал спермотоксикоз. 

***

\- Но цветок твоей невинности, кэп, я срывать не буду. - Сказал Клинт прямо в синие электрические очи. – У тебя проблемы с доверием. В сочетании с твоими способностями… Я давно живу, и, в общем, привык уже. Жить.

***

Стив не простил ему этого. То есть, он остался подчеркнуто профессионален и лоялен – это же кэп! Но, если раньше он отвечал на Клинтовы подначки, спокойно, иногда даже остро, иногда даже в охотку, то теперь, если Клинт хотел пообщаться, для общения ему предоставлялись аккуратно подбритой светлый затылок, «да», «нет» и «я тебя не понял, повтори». Последняя фраза, вероятно, когда-то специально прокралась в английский язык, чтобы выводить Клинта из себя. 

\- Доигрался? – Поинтересовалась Наташа вскользь. Клинт раздраженно повел в ее сторону носом и был приведен в чувство отнюдь не символическим тычком в бок. С Наташей небрежничать не стоило. – Что ты ему сказал?  
\- Что боюсь остаться с ним в одной постели, - честно ответил Клинт.  
\- Бери пример с кэпа, Бартон. Большие мальчики, патриоты и супергерои мужественно преодолевают свои страхи.  
\- Наташа, усыновляй его сама, - сказал Клинт и тут же об этом пожалел. Внеочередной спарринг после трудового дня совсем, совсем не принес облегчения.  
Сидя на нем верхом и бедрами стискивая его багровеющую шею Романова назидательно сообщила:  
– Он пришел к тебе. Пришел… – Клинт дернулся, и Наташа перехватила его поудобнее. – За помощью. А ты его высмеял. Скотина ты, Соколиный Глаз. Соколиная задница, а не друг.  
\- Вот пи… - просипел Бартон.  
\- Не знаю, что ты хотел сказать, - зловеще проговорила Романова. – Но ни один вариант мне не кажется приемлемым. 

«Вот пива бы», - думал Клинт. Еще он думал, что Наташа редко настаивает, но уж настаивает - убедительно. Еще, что у нее удивительно твердые бедра, и, вероятно, у Стива такие же. Одни чертовы суперсолдаты кругом. 

***

\- Кэп. Кэп! Кэ-э-э-п! Да погоди ты! Вот рванул. С-стой, ф-ф-ф-у-у-у-у…  
Клинт, согнувшись, уперся руками в колени, чтобы отдышаться.  
\- М? – спросил Стив, остановившись, но не обернувшись.  
\- А ч..го, ну. Чего ты… Чего ты ко мне пришел?.. Да стой ты! Стив. Тебе же стоит выйти за периметр, и миллионы американок, задыха... задыхаясь от патриотизма, свалятся тебе на руки. Пригласишь потанцевать, раз ты не можешь без прелюдий, а там…  
Стив не обернулся, но спина его как-то приослабла.  
\- Не люблю, - медленно сказал он. – Когда спрашивают, зная ответ.  
Клинт поравнялся с ним, так, чтобы видеть профиль. Профиль на фоне окна выглядел твердо - хоть на монетах чекань. Мечта, а не профиль.  
\- Допустим, я хотел бы это услышать. Интересуюсь я твоим внутренним миром.  
Ему показалось, что он услышал, как скрипнула шея, когда кэп повернул к нему лицо. Сжатые губы, сведенные брови, сосредоточенные глаза – все как обычно, но отчего-то Клинту захотелось, чтобы здесь, в коридоре, был еще кто-нибудь, кроме всевидящего Джарвиса. Клинт не был уверен, что искин успеет вмешаться прежде, чем из него, Бартона, повыдергивают руки-ноги. Присутствие Джеймса Барнса в их компании явно обостряло фобии.

Скорее всего, ему померещилось, потому что голос Стива был спокоен и даже печален:  
\- Не люблю повторов, Клинт. Приглашать на танец, а потом умирать – раз за разом – это скучно, как ты полагаешь?  
Стив еще немножко попрожигал его взглядом, но его явно отпустило, их обоих отпустило, расслабились плечи и тень ссоры – рассосалась. Клинту захотелось хлопнуть славного парня Роджерса по плечу, и он хлопнул, и славный парень Роджерс улыбнулся – даже ухмыльнулся – сверкнул, в общем, зубами и пошел себе куда-то деловой походкой, в спортзал, вероятно, или где он там еще спускал пар.  
А Клинт остался, привалился к стене и впал в задумчивость.

Повод для раздумий такого рода возникал у него не впервые. Симпатичный, обаятельный убийца на доверии – что может быть привлекательнее для девушек… И для некоторого количества юношей – тоже. Клинт никогда, сколько себя помнил, не делал различий. Разница была – между живыми и мертвыми, вот тут - да, была, и гигантская. Эту разницу он совершал своими руками неоднократно и наблюдал вблизи тончайший переход между этими великими состояниями, и не было в этот момент в мире существа серьезнее, кроме смерти. А то, что находится у еще теплого и шевелящегося тела между ног – не разница, так, подробность. В часы, свободные от сооружения трупов, Клинт с упоением наблюдал шевеление жизни, он был маньяком-наблюдателем, зрителем от бога, благодарным за каждый достоверный штрих. Готовым заплатить за место в первом ряду зрителем, но и только. Исключение… Было. Но оно – она – было всего одно, для второго места не осталось. 

Иногда Клинта интересовало, где оно, это тесное место для личных исключений, не в сердце же, в самом деле. 

Беда в том, что более-менее проницательные из его любовников это понимали, а поняв – уходили, и добро еще, если соблюдали после нейтралитет. Очень неуютной вещью был взгляд Соколиного Глаза. Вблизи, возможно, даже убийственной. Относить кэпа к личностям нечутким у Бартона оснований не было. 

***

Расхлябалось мироздание, поднося команде на лопате сюрприз за сюрпризом, и Смерть охотно выходила на авансцену, а затем на бис, на бис, на бис. Воздух пропитался гарью, мир вывихнул сустав, точно так же, как и Хоукай. И, хотя ему было не привыкать быть битым, но в этот раз как-то все сложилось неудачно: сначала его, как он смутно помнил, тащила на спине, ругаясь по-русски, Наташа, потом улицы мелькали крест-накрест внизу, а шиворот стискивала красная металлическая рука, а потом что-то красиво, как тысяча фейерверков, расцвело рядом, и улицы Манхэттена кувыркнулись, приближаясь, приближаясь и, наконец, очень жестко совместились с ним. Жестко – но не смертельно. Удивительно.  
\- Спасибо, кэп, - сказал Соколиный Глаз в кевларовую подмышку и потерял сознание. 

Когда его выгнали из реанимации, отчасти потому, что он ожил, отчасти потому, что всех достал, выгнали просто в палату, дорогие товарищи приходили по очереди к нему: присмотреться, пересчитать его конечности и извилины - все ли на месте, может ли он, Хоукай, еще оставаться членом команды, или его пора списать на пенсию. Хоукай был едок, как щёлок, со всеми… Кроме кэпа. С кэпом он был хуже.  
\- Ты нес фигню, Роджерс. Посмотри на себя, посмотри вокруг, да увидь уже реальность, наконец. Тошнит смотреть, как ты плаваешь в мелкой луже жалости к себе.  
Кэп морщился, хмурился, рассматривал небо за окном, гримасничал, словно жуя кислое, и, наконец, сказал:  
\- Ты очень громко думаешь, Клинт... Думал.  
И добавил веско, совсем как взрослый:  
\- Предложение в силе.  
Ну надо же.

***

\- С-спокойно, кэп. Стив… Спокойно.  
Кэп тут же замер, как послушный мальчик. Честно говоря, он даже вдохнуть поглубже боялся. Инстинкт самосохранения во все горло орал, что у него свербит в носу, а неизбежное чихание разорвет его напополам. Однако, боли не было. Резкий дискомфорт, который он испытывал поначалу, утих. Может быть, из-за его регенеративных способностей, а может, Клинт прав и надо не пытаться довериться, а именно довериться. Другого выхода нет. 

Так чья это, блядь, была чудесная идея? 

Клинт шевельнул запястьем, Стив охнул, или ахнул, или выдохнул – в общем, издал звук, показывающий, что, несмотря на полную неподвижность, он все еще жив и слишком многое чувствует.  
\- На меня посмотри?  
Стив опустил глаза, увидел лохматую клинтову макушку в обрамлении собственных разведенных бедер, сосредоточенный нос, плечо с напряженными мускулами и часть предплечья, жирно блестящего от смазки. «Поверить не могу», - подумал он, и еще подумал, что представлял это себе как-то не так. Вся немалая кисть Хоукая растягивала его изнутри, а полчаса, предшествующие этому, были для него сплошной борьбой с собой. Страх - и стыд - и удовольствие – иногда доходящие до пределов терпимого, иногда сливающиеся так, что невозможно было отделить одно от другого, и постоянные «Расслабься, кэп, доверься мне, кэп, я же тебе всегда доверяю», звучавшие, как заклинание.

Стояло у него капитально, член просто распирало, но это было так далеко от его ожиданий, как только возможно. Очень хотелось просто закрыть глаза, и чтобы все это уже как-нибудь закончилось, однако, нет: именно сейчас Хоукаю зачем-то понадобилось, чтобы он принял участие. 

Твою ж мать, невыносимо. Чувствовать себя беспомощным было…  
Никогда с ним такого не было.  
Никогда. 

\- З-закончим с этим, - сказал Стив, заикаясь. Его потряхивало, зубы стучали.  
\- Ты обещал, - сообщил Клинт. Голос его был ровен. Хренов самоконтроль. Кое-у-кого его завались. 

Стив приложился горящей щекой к простыне и застонал – все правильно, он обещал. Бартон сказал, что есть способ исправить его проблему с гиперконтролем, и он, какого-то черта, обещал. «Обычно я так не делаю», - еще сказал ему Бартон. – «Не вытаскиваю заблудившихся щенков из болота. В моем исполнении это немного немилосердно».

Стив обещал. 

Клинт поднял голову.  
\- Готов?  
К чему еще, боже ты мой. 

Хоукай плавно, но быстро провернул ладонь ребром вертикально, ребро проехалось по проста-а-а…  
Ощущения были такими, словно Стиву перебили позвоночник, а кровь бросилась повсюду разом, разнося по телу огонь пополам со льдом. У него непроизвольно закатились глаза.  
\- Бля-я-я..  
\- Плохое слово! – глаза Хоукая смеялись. Он наклонился, облизнулся, провел языком вдоль члена Стива с самого корня по головку. Стива подбросило, позвоночник выгнулся, задница дернулась, от резких ощущений перед глазами потемнело.  
\- Тс-с-с, - Бартон положил ладонь ему на живот. – Полегче, герой, полегче. – Свободной рукой он погладил внутреннюю сторону бедра Стива, как гладят по холке лошадь. Наклонившись, он внезапно плавно вобрал в рот добрую половину стивова члена целиком и замер, слегка двигая рукой внутри и вытворяя черте-что языком вокруг головки. Затем двинулся вниз, головка уперлась в глотку – проскользнула внутрь – вышла, секундная передышка – и снова. 

Стива крупно трясло. Он пытался это остановить, но не мог, он, кажется, открыл рот, и, возможно, стонал – но это ничуть не помогало. Возбуждение сделалось таким сильным, что требовало немедленно разрядки, но при этом Стив был убежден, что если позволит себе расслабиться, потеряет контроль – с ним случится что-то ужасное. Мучительное и захватывающе одновременно. Жесткая челка Хоукая, опускаясь, щекотала ему живот – единственное умиротворяющее ощущение в море хаоса. 

Бартон выпустил его член изо рта и внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо.  
\- Мне нелегко это говорить, - произнес он хрипло, не переставая покачивать рукой внутри. – Но, такие вещи должны быть взаимными. Как ты полагаешь? 

До Стива смысл его слов не доходил. Доходила только интонация – неуверенный тон, неспокойные слова. Все, чем он мог ответить – это впиться пальцами в матрас и закусить губу, чтобы удержаться от: «Еще, еще, я хочу кончить, хватит, еще», - ведь перебивать невежливо.  
\- В общем, понимаешь… - если бы Стив был в полном сознании, он бы точно оценил красоту момента: Хоукай ищет слова! Хоукай не знает, как сказать! – Понимаешь, ты мне… Все вы, и ты… Я бы хотел… Если мы завтра сдохнем, я бы хотел быть ближе.

Вместе с диким, неприличным возбуждением, вместе с - очень вовремя - истерическим хихиканьем - в голову по капле просочился смысл сказанного. 

Стив внезапно двинул бедрами вперед, насаживаясь на руку так глубоко, как смог, застонал от попытки удержаться на краю, не сорваться, приподнялся, схватил голову Клинта в ладони и стукнулся лбом – горячим – о его лоб – горячий. Глаза-в-глаза, так близко, что видно в отражениях перевернутый тоннель собственных зрачков, ничего не скрыть, беспомощность и интимность высшей степени, куда там кулаку в заднице. Стив всмотрелся в распахнутые чужие территории, чувствуя, как в груди тоже что-то открывается, провал и пропасть, место, которого раньше не было, а теперь – есть. 

\- Я тоже, - сказал он, не очень сейчас вкладываясь в смысл. - Хочу.

Клинт смеялся под его губами.


End file.
